The Diary of a Young Superhero
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Kori Anders is living the perfect life with her friends, but when she meets the famous Robin who has to go undercover at her school, will they fall in love? Or is it just friends? RxS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kori Anders is living the perfect life with her friends, but when she meets the famous Robin who has to go undercover at her school, will they fall in love? Or is it just friends?

Ah yes, evil me to be making a new story right? But I really felt like this story had some potential. Hmmm… we'll just have to see now won't we? Anyways, I'll be updating… or TRY to weekly like my other two stories depending on how much time I have. SOOOO, I hope that you all will like this story and err… yeah. Drop by a review afterwards.

She was what everybody would call… perfect. Kori Anders was not only rich, popular, beautiful, but she was also smart. That was not a combination that somebody would have very often. She got along well with family, teachers, and of course friends. Everybody loved her. It was like a rule. And that included me. I wasn't just in love with her like the rest of the world, no. I was _crazy_ for her. It didn't go as far as an obsession, but I would have done anything for her. I would have even gone to the hell and back just for her.

That was how much I loved her. And I never regretted ever meeting her, or any second in life that I had with her.

It all started with that one special day. I remember it like it was only yesterday…

_­_

It was a cold winter evening. Christmas was growing nearer, and I guess you could say that being the heir to Bruce Wayne's fortune did have its ups. But it also had its downs. I was out on patrol that night and so far, there had been no acts of crime yet. But then again, the night was still young.

I was strolling down the path. It was filled with leaves, but with my stealth, nobody could hear anything and would only suspect that it was the wind that was rustling the leaves. I had my sharp instincts on the lookout as usual, shivering every now and then. And then I saw her. She was sitting there on a bench staring out at the moon. She didn't notice me, but I noticed her almost instantly. She had beautiful red hair that was tamed and straightened going almost down to her mid back. Her eyes were pure green and they weren't the kind of eyes that you can get from contacts, but from real actual alleles from your parents. She was wearing a denim miniskirt and a white halter top with a denim jacket. She looked like her family had money, but she looked as if she was in deep thought.

I didn't want to disturb her, so I watched her from behind a bush. Okay, now I admit that it felt like I was stalking her, but it was for a good thing because of what had happened next. Some three teenagers came walking through with cigarettes and beers wearing dark Levi's and T-shirts. Even though it was getting dark, I was still able to see the glistening knife from one of their pockets. The teenagers stopped when they got to her and one of them approached her.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing out so late?" One of them asked in a perverted way.

"None of your business," the red head said. She was beginning to look scared.

"Well, you should come with us you know," another gangster cut in. They began approaching her and I watched as they took the knife out. Her eyes grew larger with each passing moment. I instantly came out.

"Drop the knife," I ordered coming from behind the bush. The three teenagers began to look scared.

"It's that R-R-obin dude!" I smirked at them. I knew they wouldn't stand a chance… they were amateurs at the job.

"Drop the knife," I said again walking towards them. The gangster immediately dropped the knife and ran away, giving a signal for the other two to run to. I walked towards the girl. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm f-fine," the girl said. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Kori. Kori Anders," Kori said. She gave me a smile that I would never forget.

"Well I'm-" I began but she cut me off.

"I know who you are. You're Robin," Kori said softly.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. She looked at the ground and I instantly thought I had done something wrong.

"I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come," Kori finally said. She looked back at my masked face.

"That's what I'm here for," I said shrugging. I felt embarrassed by her, but she gave me that smile again.

"Well, I better get going," she said taking out her pink cell phone and looking at the time. "I have school tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you again later?" I nodded my head.

"Bye," she said and walked away. I just stood there for a couple more minutes thinking about her.

"Kori," I said to myself.

When I finally got back home to Bruce, he had ordered Chinese take-out and was sitting at the table looking at a newspaper. He put it down when I walked in.

"Found anything interesting?" he asked me.

"Caught some gangsters and met a girl," I said. His eyebrows went up… _way_ up.

"You met a girl?" he repeated. I nodded my head. He sighed. "You know what they say, Robin. Heroes should only be aloof and mysterious."

"Look who's talking," I answered back. He reached for utensils and we ate in silence.

I sat there in bed wondering what she was doing. Kori, that is. Was she thinking about me? Was she getting ready for school tomorrow? For some reason, whenever I think about her, I got a rush inside, and my legs would get all weak, no matter how much Bruce had trained me.

The next morning when I woke up, Bruce said "Good morning" the same way he does every morning. A curt nod and a little wave of the pinky from whatever drink he was drinking that morning.

"I have some interesting news for you, Robin," Bruce said staring at the week's newspaper.

"Oh really," I said not sounding that surprised.

"Yeah. There's been some discussion about some things going on at a nearby high school and I need somebody investigate," Bruce said. I squinted at him.

"There's been "rumors" going around that a gang might be up to hurting the city and I need a teenager to go and check up on them stealthily. You know, spy on them and be an actual student at the school. I need somebody young, somebody quick, somebody good-looking," Bruce remarked ignoring my looks.

"What are you getting at-" I said at Bruce, but as usual he cut me off.

"I need you, Robin. You will be going undercover at Gotham High School using your surname Richard Grayson," Bruce said. He looked at me as if he were peering over a pair of sunglasses.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be happy for this, Richard. After all, Kori Anders _does_ go there," he said. He looked at me to see if I was buying it. Apparently, I was.

"How do you know Kori goes there?" I asked him. I was still wary about this. Bruce made me do a lot of things but by far, this was the weirdest.

"Oh, I have my sources," he said tapping his head. I rolled my eyes, but Bruce didn't see. They were covered by my mask.

"I enrolled you already so you have no choice anyways," he began, "You start tomorrow as Richard Grayson. And Richard, don't get carried away with Kori. Remember what I told you last night. Anyways, you'll be shopping with Alfred. I'm sure he knows about some hip clothes you can wear to school with." That's when it hit me. Did Batman… _the _Batman… just say the words Alfred and "hip" together in one sentence! It appears so.

"Alfred!" I said incredulously. That was when the ancient butler came. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but who knew a guy who had coattails and cooked and cleaned for a living in one outfit knew anything about teenagers and hip?

"Good morning, Master Richard. I believe you're well?" Alfred said.

"Very," I answered.

"I have some stores that we will be shopping at in the next couple of hours. Afterwards, you will be prepared for the school day tomorrow," Alfred said. I just stared.

"You're not planning on taking me to like… a tailored store right? Where, you know… I have to order a TUXEDO!" I said skeptically.

"Of course not," Alfred said driving us into a parking lot at Gotham City's main mall. I stared as we headed up the escalator. I was dressed in dark denim jeans and dark sunglasses with a light T-shirt. Everywhere I went, I saw nothing but other teenagers talking. And then I spotted her. It was Kori.

She was a far distant from me but was coming out of a store. She was in the front of it with some other friends, laughing; her head thrown back apparently from something hilarious. Alfred looked at me and looked to where I was looking. I took it that he thought I was staring at the store because he said "We'll go into that store, too." I watched her slowly leave, and tripped over the escalator.

"Nice boy blunder," Alfred said under his breath loud enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes and we walked into a store.

I have to say, for Alfred, he really does know how to pick clothes. By the time we were finished, I had at least a dozen large bags of expensive designer wear going from Calvin Klein and Seven for all Mankind down to the newest and most expensive jeans from Abercrombie & Fitch. I guess I wasn't really surprised at the prices, but I was amazed that a butler could seriously spend this much money on me… even though the whole trip was courtesy of Wayne enterprise and all Alfred had to do was take out that shiny black Platinum AmEx card, swipe it, and sign.

When I got back home, I chose my outfit carefully. If I was going to impress Kori, I would have to dress nice. Besides, if I didn't, Bruce would give that lecture about raising me hard and all he got back was an heir who dressed like he belonged on the streets. So, I decided on a dark polo, thanks to Burberry and some dark-washed Seven Jeans. I also bought… or more like Alfred bought… a backpack for me (obviously some designer wear) and binders. Yep, I think I'm ready.

And so the next day, I was eating breakfast and falling asleep in it. Bruce came in and from the corner of my partially closed eye I saw him shake his head from one side to another and sit down at the giant table.

"Morning, Richard," he said casually. I gave a groan. "You know you're going to be late." I looked at the clock. I had only 10 minutes to take a car, get a parking space, and find my class. Alfred wasn't supposed to come because he believed a limo might have people staring… not like any of the other cars I owned wouldn't get people drooling. So I decided to take out the Porsche and headed out of the garage and towards the school.

Apparently, I had nothing to worry about the school and limos because everywhere I went, all I saw were girls wearing mini skirts coming out of their custom-made Lamborghinis and there were even limos. I walked to my first class in a rush, but there was still about 2 minutes left and I found my first class easily. I walked in to find students chatting in cliques. I sat down by myself at a table and watched the door pretending to be interested. And then Kori walked in. She was wearing jeans and purple tank top with a buttoned blazer. She didn't have a backpack, but was carrying a binder with a large Prada bag on her shoulder. And then she walked towards me and I watched her from behind my glasses, wondering if she had recognized me.

"Can I sit here?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Sure," I said. She sat down and for the next minute or so; I was amazed at how many people approached her admiring her clothes and jewelry. Actually, I wasn't really _that _amazed. I mean, how many people can not like her?

"Alright class, quiet down," the teacher said as he walked in. He was wearing a casual outfit with an immensely large front with a bald head. He had a face that reminded me of an owl in the morning and was carrying a black briefcase in one hand, a Starbucks cup in the other. "First I would like to introduce one student… he's new to all of us. Please stand up, if you are here, Richard Grayson." I stood up not knowing what to do. I gave a small wave and sat back down quickly.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson. Hopefully you will be a hard-working student here next to one of my personal favorites, Miss Kori Anders," the teacher said.

"Yes Sir?" I questioned quietly. Everybody applauded Kori and she gave an innocent smiled and turned to me.

"Don't worry about him. He just likes me because of my sister. She was like the perfect student," Kori said smiling at me like I had nothing to be embarrassed about. I felt my cheeks going red but still managed to smile at her. And then I thought about it… how could Kori's sister be perfect too, if Kori was already perfect?

"Thanks," I said scratching my head.

"Hey, what's your next class?" She whispered curiously as the teacher turned around and copied something for us.

And so it turned out that we had all the same classes. At lunch, I even got to sit next to her and her friends.

"This is where we usually sit," Kori said pushing her tray down to a table seating four. All the other tables seated at least 10. She grabbed a chair from another empty table and gave it to me.

"We?" I asked her.

"Oh, here they are. Yeah, my other friends," Kori said. A large African American with a letterman jacket came and sat down with a tray containing 2 hamburgers and 3 orders of fries. "This is Victor Stone," Kori said.

"Hey, Kori. And who do we have here?" Victor asked.

"This is Richard Grayson. He just transferred here," Kori said.

"Hey," I said. Victor smiled at me and got down to eating his burgers. Then, another guy came in. He had green hair and had a wide grin on his face.

"I just got 2 detentions in one day. That's a record!" he said sitting down. He had nothing but tofu on his tray. "Hey, Garfield Logan," Garfield said.

"Richard Grayson," I answered back. Then another girl came… she wasn't at all like Kori. She had a dark purple hair and was wearing nothing but black, but like everybody else on the campus, it was all designer wear.

"Rachel Roth," Rachel said. She closed her eyes and began to what I thought was meditating.

"Nice to meet you," I said slowly. She just nodded her head.

"This is our group. Victor's the athletic one, top player on our school's football team, Garfield is the entertainer, always the one getting into trouble and he eats nothing but tofu, and Rachel is the down-to-earth one. She's quiet," Kori explained to me.

"So tell us a little about yourself, dawg," Victor said between bites of his burgers.

"I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, I'm into sports, I'm always kind of serious, but not really," I said. I wasn't sure what I was saying then.

"You're adopted by Bruce Wayne!" they all said together.

"Yeah," I said like it was no big deal. But really, it wasn't. I was used to it and it never really surprised me how everybody was amazed.

"That's so awesome!" Garfield said. Rachel merely nodded her head. I had the feeling she didn't say much, unless she had to.

"It really is," Kori said. She gave me another award-winning smile.

Suddenly, a guy came by and stopped at our table. He had reddish hair with sunglasses on like me and had a smirk on his face.

"Who's the new guy?" he asked.

"Richard Grayson," Kori said as I was about to speak. "He's the heir to Bruce Wayne," she said smirking back at him at him. At this, the guy's leer faded.

"Roy Harper," he said offering his hand to me. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said. He nodded.

"So, Kori, what about that date we were talking about?" Roy said turning back to her.

"What date?" she muttered under her breath.

"The date… you know… the one you said yes to?" he asked her.

"Sorry, Roy, I don't remember a date. But thanks for trying to remind me," Kori said.

"But Kor-" Roy said, but Kori butted back in.

"Roy, did I ask you to come to my barbecue in my backyard?" Kori asked.

"No," Roy said slowly.

"Then why are you all up in my butt!" she demanded. Roy backed off and walked away.

"Nice, Kori," Victor said.

I couldn't help it, but fall in love with her. Everything she said was so cool, so calm. And she was so smart. And from that moment on, I knew that the only thing in the world that I really wanted was Kori Anders.

TBC. So, tell me what you think. I promise you all that it will become more interesting and funner. So drop by a review and tell me what you think kai? Thank you! Love always, -lali lala


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everybody for all your wonderful wonderful reviews! I hope you all liked it! Thank you to: **StarrGoddess, Sweetweni, that person without a name (lobz), swallow, robstarforeva21, StarfireAngel55, Cute Beyblader, locket101, Valda, GoddessWings94, falyn anjel, april4rmH-town… and anybody else who I didn't put because they reviewed later or whatever. THANK YOU FOR BRIGHTENING UP MY HOLIDAYS! Lobz. **Okiez, well, on with the story and review afterwards!

It was only about two weeks that I really became one of the members of Kori's group. We went over each other's house every single day even though we all had a ton of homework, and it always made me more into the mood to go to school every day.

**Kori's house… Monday after school…**

Kori's house was almost as big as mine, but the difference was that hers was designed like the Montebello. It was actually really pretty. Her family was also rich, but she only lived with her caretaker and her brother, Ryan. He was younger than her and admired Kori like how I admired her… only in a family way.

"So what's in the fridge today?" Victor said opening the refrigerator. The rest of us were sitting on the leather couch watching MTV and drinking soda.

"Help yourself, Victor," Kori said. She was sitting next to me while Garfield and Rachel were each on a separate armchair. Victor had the whole floor to himself.

"So, Richard, tell me how are your grades doing? Dropped any late?" Garfield asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's not like Bruce would have it any other way besides from going up," I told him. Kori laughed.

"Not like your family at all, huh, Garfield?" Kori asked. I wasn't sure what she meant. The only family I knew the most about was Kori's and even then, her life was still nothing but a spot on a dog. I guess she read my confusion. "Wait, we never did tell Richard about ourselves now did we besides that first day?" Kori asked. Everybody shook their heads, not including me.

"Okay. There's not much about my family," Victor began, "besides the fact that both my parents are professional athletes," Victor shrugged. He began digging into the fridge again.

"Both my parents are both environmentalist. They're home… but a lot of the time, I get the house to me and only me," Garfield said smiling.

"My father's in prison, but my mom takes care of me. She makes a lot of money designing clothes for movie stars," Rachel said in the same monotone voice as before.

"My parents are… not alive," Kori said. She looked sad all of the sudden. "But, I live with my caretaker and of course, I have Ryan." There was silence in the room.

"What happened to your parents, Kori?" I asked her. She didn't answer, but just shook her head and buried her hands into her face. I wasn't sure what to do, so I hugged her. I smelled her expensive perfume and closed my eyes. She hugged me back and I felt the tears onto my shirt… but I didn't care.

"It's okay," I told her patting her head. "It's okay."

"Richard," she said softly so only I could hear.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Promise to always be there for me," she said. I nodded my head.

"I promise I will," I told her.

**Eight o' clock later on…**

As usual, I had to leave Kori's house early for patrol duty. But I obviously didn't tell them. And as a typical eight at night, the night was still young and all I saw in the shadows were couples making out, eating dinner, and just enjoying each other's company. I immediately thought about Kori.

I really didn't understand why Bruce always made me start my patrols at eight. It was way too early to even think about stealing anything, yet again killing anybody. But whatever. In my opinion, the bat was getting a little too old. Then my communicator rang.

"Robin, how is the life?" Bruce asked me chuckling from the screen.

"Fine," I said solidly.

"Well, I need you to go check the park for me tonight. That gang might be back to hurt some innocent people," he said. "Signing off." The screen went dark again. I put it away and headed off towards the park.

I waited there at my usual hideout behind the bushes, just waiting there. By then, there was a small place for me to properly sit down and wait in comfort. The days were getting colder and longer, and my face began to freeze a little, but I sat there and waited. I watched the leaves rustle together and blow away. I heard a voice.

It was like somebody humming a soft melody, quietly. I looked around and saw the face of a beautiful girl walking towards a bench. It was Kori. she was humming a familiar melody that I had heard before, and was looking up at the moon to notice anything. I admired her from the behind the bush.

"If only every day was this beautiful," she said to herself still staring up at the stars and the moon.

"I know," I said coming out from my hideout. She looked surprised for a moment, but when she saw me, she immediately calmed down and smiled softly.

"It's you… Robin," she said. I nodded my head and gave her a bow and smiled at her again.

"How have you been?" I asked although I knew the answer already.

"I've been… okay. My heart's been feeling kind of weird though," she admitted.

"Oh yeah?" I said stepping closer. Maybe she would tell me… I mean Robin… about me… I mean Richard.

"Yes. I mean, I have a new friend," Kori explained. "His name is Richard Grayson, you know. _The _Richard Grayson," she gave a small chuckle. "And I really like him."

"Really?" I said immediately taking interest. "Has he shown any interest in you?"

"I… really don't know," Kori said. "The last time I had a boyfriend, it didn't work out that well, and I just don't want to be heartbroken anymore. I hope I'm not boring you with my love life."

"Don't worry you're not. So tell me how Richard's like?" I said. Obviously, I already knew.

"Well, he's got jet black hair, with these sunglasses… I think that's what makes me think of him as mysterious, like how you have a mask. And he has this smile that makes me want to melt, but the best part about him is his personality. Richard… he's never selfish, and he's always there for me whenever I need him," Kori explained. I smiled thinking about how much she really did like me. But how would she like me if she found out I was also Robin?

"Wow. He's really a guy," I said nodding my head. "If he really is what you just told me, he sounds like a great guy. The perfect guy," I added in. She smiled at me.

"Yes, he is," she said dreamily. "But I just don't know if he likes me."

"How do you know he doesn't?" I asked her.

"How do you know he does?" She asked me back. I smiled at her, and she returned it. We both began to laugh.

"You're really smart," I said. I knew it was an understatement, but it was the best I could make up.

"Well, you're a really good … friend," Kori said. She gave me another award-winning smile. She really should get an Oscar or something for it. Then she looked at her Rolex. "Well, I guess I should be going now. It's getting kind of late and it's only a Monday. See you later, boy wonder?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Bye," I said. And with that, she walked away from me. I smiled softly thinking of all the words she used to describe me… well… the other me. And it felt great, but that one question was still nagging me uncontrollably.

**Tuesday Morning…**

By the time I had been finished patrolling, it was already late and I still had homework to do and by the time I finished with _that_, it was almost 5 in the morning.

"How was patrol?" Bruce asked when I walked in. I nodded my head.

"It was okay," I said. I didn't want to give him the 411 on Kori. He would think I was shirking my responsibilities.

"Good," he said and turned back to his newspaper. He always was an early bird.

"I better be getting to school," I said.

"Yes you should. And don't forget to keep updating me on that mission I told you about. Don't be obsessed with Kori too much," he said. I nodded off and gave him a little wave with my fingers and picked out a car to drive to school in.

By the time I got to the lunch area, Kori was already there waiting for me. Her hair was straightened today and she had a Gucci purse with jeans and a flowing shirt that came out below her stomach. She looked beautiful… as usual.

"How are you today, Richard? You look tired," she told me. I nodded my head and rubbed my eyes.

"I stayed up late doing a little homework and studying," I told her. She smiled.

"Well, you should go home and sleep today. Don't come over. Or at least go and wash your face before class starts… you look torn up," she told me. I nodded my head.

"I'll see you first period," I said. She nodded and said bye to me. I headed off towards the restroom. I was walking pass a hallway, when I heard whispering.

"Is the tonic ready?" I heard somebody say.

"Yeah. By Wednesday after school at night, Kori Anders will be dead," the other said. My body immediately tensed up and listened.

"This will get her back from all the other things her family did to embarrass our family legacy," the person said.

"Yes. The smell of sweet revenge."

TBC. So tell me what you think kay? I might not update next week, that's a MIGHT. I most likely well though. So how has your winter break been? Well, I'll be on vacation tomorrow, so I'll update ASAP. Love always, -lali lala. P.S. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola again people! I'm back from vacation! YIPEE! Lobz. I was having the homesick feeling a couple days before I came back, even though I didn't even really go SUPER far. I stayed with my sister and my brother-in-law in this one community with nothing but mansions… I forgot what it was called but it was around Beverly Hills and Laguna Beach (that one show on MTV) and like all those people there drove like Porsches and Ferraris and Rolls Royce and Mercedes and junk. It was AWESOME! I mean, we have those around where I live too, but… it's nicer just to get away from home for a bit. Hehe. Moving on, we went to one of the biggest malls ever and it was soo fun! Hehe. Well, I'm sure the rest of you don't want to hear about my vacation, so, here's the story and don't forget to review! Love you all!

Hope your vacay is going guh-reat too!

I stood there wondering what to do. The two voices both sounded like men's voices, but in order to get to the school, they would actually have to go there. This must've been the evil person Bruce was talking about! I was tense and my whole body went frigid. Nobody could kill Kori, but I couldn't give my identity away right now.

It just didn't make sense that somebody would want to kill Kori. The whole family history think might've been a reason, but Kori never had anything to do with it at all. But before I had time to think any more, the bell rang.

"Shit," I said. I was late for class.

"Mr. Grayson. Would you like to tell the whole class why you are running late today? Did you have… an important meeting with Donald Trump you just had to attend to?" the teacher said. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Actually I did," I said lying. The teacher's eyebrows went up.

"Take a seat, Mr. Grayson," he said nodding to a spot next to Kori. She eyed me as I sat down. When I sat down, the teacher turned his back towards the room and Kori leaned in towards me.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she took out her compact mirror.

"There was a line," I said lying again. I didn't want Kori to be worried. She took a quick look into her own reflection. "Narcissus number 2," I said jokingly. She whacked me on the thigh.

"Shut up," she said playfully before leaning back into her seat and copying down the opening activities.

**After school…**

"You still want to come over today?" Kori asked we walked down the stairs together. She waved to her limo driver.

"No, it's okay. It's just… I have a lot of homework today," I said. If I kept this up, I would be lying in my sleep.

"Richard, we have the same teachers. We don't have a lot of homework today," Kori told me. I looked at her and tried to think up something.

"It's just… I have a meeting with Bruce today," I lied once more. One day, my conscience really is going to catch up with me again.

"I see," Kori said. I could hear the sadness in her voice, but she covered it up in only a matter of seconds. "Well, I'll see you later," she said as she got into her car. The driver shut the door and I watched her wave from the window. The limo then sped off.

"How was your day today, Master Richard?" Alfred asked me into the mirror.

"It's fine," I said. I really should have said something more to Richard about my discovery, but I just didn't feel like it.

"Somebody seems low today," Alfred said. He turned on the radio and _Run It_ came on. I sighed.

"It's nothing, Alf. Really," I said attempting to reassure the old butler. But he obviously didn't believe me.

"No it's not nothing. If you think I can't read your mind by now, you have something blocking your mind there," Alfred said. He continued staring at me in the mirror.

"Alfred, keep your eyes on the road," I reminded him.

"Whatever it is, you better talk to your father about it later," Alfred said. "I will be checking with him." I sighed yet again.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"How was your school day?" Bruce asked as soon as I walked in. I shrugged and pulled up a chair with him.

"I think I have a hunch on that mission you gave," I told him. He took his eyes off the computer screen and looked at me.

"Really?" he said interested. I nodded my head.

"You see, I was walking in the morning on my way to the restroom-" I said but was cut off by Alfred.

"Your soup, sir," he said as he placed the bowl next to Bruce. He winked at me and left.

"Thank you," Bruce called out after him. He turned back to look at me.

"Continue?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Okay, so, I was walking and then there came these voices," I continued. "they were talking about some tonic they were planning on giving Kori, yes Kori," I said as I saw Bruce's eyebrows go up.

"Kori?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"It was about how they wanted to give it to her by Monday and that it was to get payback on something her family had done to their, I mean his, family," I said.

"Are you sure it's not a scam?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," I said surely.

"Very well. We have to keep Kori safe then," he said. I nodded my head.

"No problem," I said.

"I really shouldn't be saying this because I don't know what's going to happen if you can't control your emotions, Richard, but I'm giving you permission to spend as much time as you can with the girl," he said. I looked at him apparently flabbergasted.

"You're giving me permission!" I said incredulously. He nodded his head and sighed.

"We have to keep her safe as much as possible. But whatever you do, DON'T I repeat DON'T blow your cover," Bruce said. I nodded.

"I promise," I said and got up. There was a lot of work to be done. "I should be going then." He nodded and I left the room.

**In front of the Anders' mansion…**

Richard knocked lightly with the gargoyle and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" he heard a feminine voice say from behind the door. Then he heard the sound of what seemed as if somebody running down the stairs.

"Oh, Richard, it's you! I thought you had a meeting today!" Kori said amazed. She moved and let me in.

"Err… it was cancelled," I said.

"Alright," Kori said. She smiled at me. "Would you like anything to eat? Drink?" she asked me. "I have a lot of stuff in the fridge," she began.

That's the kind of stuff I like about Kori. She always thinks about other people first. I suppose it was yet another reason why I loved her so much. Actually, I couldn't have supposed… it was most likely true.

"No, I'm good," I said nodding my head. We went up to her room and I sat down at her desk as she sat on the bed.

"So, how's homework coming along?" she asked me. We were silent the whole time.

"It's okay… hey, did you want to come out to eat dinner with me? We can probably go and take a walk in the park or something after," I said shrugging. She continued to smile at me and nodded her head.

"That's a great idea," she said quietly.

**Later on at dinner…**

We had agreed on Ruth Chris, a steakhouse where I was able to get a spot immediately… amazingly the "I'm Richard Grayson, you know... _the _Richard Grayson?" line works all the time.

"Thanks for taking me here. This place is delicious," Kori said as she bit into her steak. The lighting was dark and there were candles lit at every table.

"Oh no problem. I hope you like it," I said smiling at her. She was so beautiful with her slightly curled hair.

"So, what did you have in mind after dinner?" she asked me.

"I was thinking a walk… you know, to burn this stuff off," I said. "The park okay with you?"

"Yeah it's fine," Kori said after pausing a bit.

"Cool," I said. The waiter dropped by and gave me the bill and I paid for it with Bruce's black platinum AmEx card.

**The park…**

"This place always brings me some memories," Kori said looking up at the sky. We sat down at a bench.

"Really?" I said looking at her. She nodded her head sadly.

"Nothing bad, just… awesome," she said giggling softly. I gave her a soft smile.

"We should keep on walking," I told her. She got up and we continued walking down.

"So, what made you change your mind about coming over?" Kori asked turning around and looking up at me. I smirked.

"I just wanted to see you," I said daring myself to take a step further.

"Oh really?" Kori said smirking thinking I was joking with her. I nodded my head. She turned and was about to walk when I pulled her arm lightly back towards me.

"Wait," I said. And I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

TBC. Hehe. I just wanted them to kiss. Hehe. Anyways, tell me what you guys think and drop by a review and au revoir! Lobz. Love always, -lali lala


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating for a long time! It's just been busy with finals and such with a new volleyball schedule and publications junk (deadlines)… and so… yeah. I wasn't planning on updating today, but since I have some free time from my project and stff, I will. So, enjoy this and thank you to: **faya27, Black Wolf Girl, Jgurl, heidiplease, hailey as in your lover, Monika, orlifan4561, cottoncandyclouds, GlassEmotions, robstarforeva21, Valda, Sweetweni, TheQueenofSerpents, Samanthe2121, AlyRaven, GoddessWings94, falyn anjel, StarrGoddess, Green Animelover, **and **locket101. thank you beautiful people! And review! **

It was absolutely amazing. The kiss, I mean. So the next morning, I was still thinking about it… when I went downstairs for breakfast… when I was in the limo to school… and when I walked into the classroom.

"Ahh, Mr. Grayson. I see you came early, for once," the teacher said. I looked at him and continued smiling. I couldn't think anything was going to bring me down.

"Hiya," Kori said as she sat down next to me. The bell was about to ring. She had braided hair today, and her usual simple outfit: jeans, and a tank top underneath a light pink cardigan. I took out my binder and started doing the opening activity the teacher had given us. She followed suit and we stayed quiet for the rest of the period. Today was the day… it was Wednesday… and I was in no mood for joking around. I didn't want to leave Kori out of my sight, and I watched everybody who even laid one eye on her.

"You seem weird today," Kori said as we walked down the hall for lunch.

"I'm fine," I said warily.

"Is it about yesterday?" she asked quietly. I looked at her for a moment.

"No," I said. I didn't want to tell her anything, and it was best for me to stay quiet.

"Well, okay," Kori said as we walked to our usual table. "What do you say you come on over to my house today after school?" she suggested as we sat down.

"Okay," I said almost instantly. She looked at me strangely and turned away to her other friends. I knew I was being psychotic about this… I wasn't even sure how the plan was going to go, but I didn't want anything happening to Kori. I would've blamed myself.

"Hey, Richie Rich. How's it going?" Garfield said as he sat down with the usual tofu.

"Fine. How's you and your… tofu?" I asked him back.

"Oh, today I have a different kind of tofu. They don't like to be insulted," Garfield whispered. I nodded my head slowly pretending I agreed with him.

"I see," I said as Victor sat down next to him.

"Hey!" he said as he looked at everybody. "How's it going?"

"Good," we all said unanimously.

"So, when's your next game?" Kori asked as she looked at Victor.

"It's tomorrow," Victor said. They were talking about the next game when behind me, a couple of voices were talking.

"Tonight," one voice said. I didn't turn around, in case they would catch on that I was listening to them.

"Yeah, when Kori's home," the other agreed. They left around the corner and out of the lunch area.

"I'll talk to you guys later," I said as I got up and took my backpack and ran out of the lunch area after the guys.

"Wait!" Kori yelled after but I didn't stop.

"Where do you think he's going?" I heard Victor say to Garfield.

"I think diarrhea," said Garfield. I made a mental note to kill Garfield next time I saw him.

**The other two guys…**

I looked around the hallway for the guys. I saw two pairs of glistening black shoes walk around the other corner up straight ahead. I followed them quietly and looked around. There was nobody in that hallway. They most likely went into one of the rooms. I sighed and walked back. There was no use in walking into one of the rooms, plus the bell was about to ring. I sighed again.

"At least that was a clue," I said. Tonight was the night.

**After school…**

"Why don't you go home first and then come back in about 2 hours," Kori suggested as we walked down the school steps. "I have to go drop my parents off at the airport first." At this, I looked around for the two pairs of shoes, but all there were was a bunch of rich kids waiting for their limos to arrive.

"Okay," I said as we walked to our cars, both next to each other. "You sure you'll be fine thought?"

"Yeah," Kori said. She smiled at me. "The airports only a couple miles away."

**At the Wayne Mansion…**

"Bruce, I heard them again," I said as I walked into my adopted father's office.

"Heard what?" he asked me.

"The men. They were going to poison Kori _tonight_," I said. "Her parents are off in a couple hours, and then I'm going down there."

"Good," Bruce said. "You think you need back up?" It was the first time he asked me this, ever.

"I don't think so," I said. But then I looked at my feet. "But just in case… leave your communicator on." He nodded his head.

"I'll try to keep the rest of the night free just in case," and for once, I actually appreciated him. He didn't try to make any lame jokes this time, or anything. He was just… Bruce.

"Thanks," I said and got up to leave.

"Wait, Richard," he said. I turned back and looked at him. "Be safe." I nodded my head.

"I will," I told him and headed up to my room.

I tried to do some homework, but it was hard. I considered training for a little bit, but then it would get me all sweaty and then I would have to shower. So with no other idea in mind, I blasted on my iPod and tried to calm myself down, but it was really hard for me to. I decided to take a shower.

The hot water practically tore off my skin, but for some reason, I still couldn't feel it. The two voices were still racking my head off, and I looked at my clock. I still had about 40 minutes left before Kori said she'll be home and she'll call me. I decided to get out of the shower.

**40 minutes later…**

I was standing outside of Kori's house and I was waiting for her. 10 minutes came by… it really was scary… nobody even drove up the street yet. 20 minutes… I was still looking for her car… until finally, I heard her Corvette coming up blasting some music. I gave a sigh of relief and jumped out of the car and waited for her impatiently.

"Where were you?" I asked her. She was wearing her sunglasses.

"Oh, sorry. My parents plane was a little delayed so I waited with them for a while," Kori said. She unlocked the door and we went in. "Make yourself at home," she said as she put her purse down. I walked in to the immensely large room.

"Sorry, none of the maids and butlers are here today," Kori said.

"It's fine," I told her. It was beginning to get dark and she was closing all the blinds in the house. "Can I use your restroom really fast?" I asked her. I needed to make a quick call to Bruce to tell him that I was in the house. She told me where it was and I walked in.

"Bruce!" I said into my communicator.

"Yes?" he asked as I saw his face appear.

"I'm here," I said quietly.

"Good. Just take care of her and-" I heard him say but I instantly zoned out when I heard the sound of a vase crashing downstairs.

"Gotta go," I said and rushed out of the restroom closing the little thing.

"Kori?" I said as I went downstairs. And what I saw… was completely astounding…

**Sorry if it was a little short, but I felt it best to stop here. Till then! Love always, -lali lala. Ps. Review please! **


End file.
